Love hurts, doesn't it?
by starmoonbear
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru loves Shindou Takuto but he saw him kissing Akane, Thank goodness Kariya is there to help. I don't own Inazuma eleven but I did draw the picture. (Slight AoixTenma)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma eleven or the characters!**

**Chapter 1 – I Hate You Shindou Takuto **

It was a bright early morning day. No one came to school yet, even if there was it would probably be at least 4-5 people there.

"I can't believe you Shindou Takuto, I never want to see you again!" Kirino yelled.

"C'mon Kirino, it's just one big misunderstanding!" Shindou yelled back.

"You always say that but you never mean it!"

"What do you mean I never mean it?!"

"You always end up hurting me then say it's a misunderstanding, I hate it with the same excuse each time!" Kirino ran out of the washroom with tears in his eyes.

Kirino could hear Shindou's voice telling him to come back but he didn't look back, not even for a second until.

"Woah senpai watch where you're..." Kariya started before he saw Kirino in tears.

"Why are you crying?...um here" Kariya handed him a napkin.

To be honest Kariya always liked Kirino since the day he came to join the team, I guess you could say he had bit of a crush on him.

"Hey guys! What's the hold up? You guys need to be practicing right now, today I have a few helpers, they should be coming soon" Endou said.

"Oh, then we better go on first, let's go senpai" Kariya said as he pushed the now calm Kirino.

At the field

"Senpai, I think you lost your hair ties," Kariya said as he pointed to his hair which is now let down.

"I don't have anymore," Kirino sighed as he shoved his bag into the locker.

"Don't worry senpai, I'm sure one of coach Endou's helpers should have some," They both went outside.

As soon as Kirino went outside he saw Shindou practicing with Sangoku. That soon ended when he saw Kirino and walked closer and closer.

"Crap!" Kirino thought as he looked for something to keep him busy with. "Kazemaru!" Kirino ran to him.

"Hey Kirino, Your hair isn't in pig tails" Kazemaru said.

"I ran out of hair ties" Kirino said as Kazemaru tied up his hair in a ponytail.

"There we go," Kazemaru said as he gave him a mirror.

"Wow I look just like you when you were younger," Kirino smiled as Kazemaru patted his head.

Kazemaru and Kirino get along really well ever since Kirino fell down on the sidewalk and Kazemaru helped him back up, after that they became good friends.

"Who's this?" Midorikawa asked.

"This is Kirino, my friend," Kazemaru said as Kirino bowed.

"Midorikawa? What are you doing here?" Kariya asked.

"I'm a helper for the next few days," Midorikawa said.

"Oh great," Kariya said sarcastically.

"Okay guys, gather around," Endou said as the team came over.

"For the next few days I have some friends who will be helping us with practice for the upcoming game with Seidouzan, Please meet Kazemaru Ichirouta, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fubuki Shirou, and Aphrodi Terumi.

"Yo! I'm Midorikawa," Midorikawa introduced.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta"

"Afuro Terumi, but call me Aphrodi"

"Fubuki Shirou please to meet you"

The whole team bowed "we look forward training with you," Shindou said.

"I feel so special," Midorikawa said.

"Now guys, find a partner and practice," Endou said as everyone searched for a partner.

"Who's going to be my partner," Kirino asked himself.

"Kariya's with Hikaru and Shindou's with Sangoku and Tenma's with Shinsuke," Kirino looked around for a partner.

"Don't worry Kirino, we'll be your partner," Kazemaru said.

"All 4 of you?" Kirino said.

"Yep all 4 of us," Aphrodi said happily.

"You and Fubuki and I will play defense while Midorikawa and Aphrodi will score goals, well they will try to," Kazemaru said.

They started training

After practice in the locker room

"Kirino, could I talk to you?" Shindou asked as Kirino stayed silent but said a small "no"

"You're being really unreasonable!" Shindou yelled.

"Then is it reasonable to kiss Akane in front of me?" Kirino asked.

"Um why don't we all calm down," Tenma suggested.

"Okay Tenma, do you think it's nice for him to kiss Akane in front of my face?" Kirino asked.

"No not really but..." Tenma started but Shindou soon cut him off.

"How was I supposed to know you were there?" Shindou asked.

"Well my pink hair is pretty noticeable you know"

"The sky was pink!"

"Senpai let's go home," Kariya said as they both walked away but Kirino started crying again.

"Kariya! Did you make Kirino cry?" Midorikawa asked as he hugged Kirino.

"No I didn't I swear," Kariya said as Midorikawa look at him with a suspicious look.

"He didn't do anything I promise," Kirino said as Midorikawa nodded.

"You believe him but you don't believe me?" Kariya asked.

"Well he's the one crying," Midorikawa stated as they both glared at each other.

Kirino chuckled at the sight he was seeing

"You should be more like me" Midorikawa said looking proud as Kariya sighed.

"Anyways, Kirino should I drive you back?" Midorikawa asked as Kirino nodded.

**Starmoonbear: well that's it for now, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Starmoonbear: Hey everyone, this time I'm going to write my story in a different format. **

Kirino sighed a huge sigh as he got ready to go back to school, Kirino looked at his phone and he saw 10 messages from Shindou and 1 from Kariya. He deleted Shindou's text messages and checked Kariya's,

Hey Senpai, Are you up yet? – Sent from Kariya at 7:10

Yeah, Sorry for the late reply – Sent from Kirino at 7:18

No worries Senpai, Let's walk to school together today – Sent from Kariya at 7:20

Sure, I'll head over right now – Sent from Kirino at 7:21

Kirino shut off his phone and ran out the door to meet Kariya, He saw Kariya waiting for him at his door step, "Kariya!" Kirino shouted as Kariya looked up and smiled at him "Good morning, Senpai," Kariya said as she got and started walking to school with Kirino "I got this new song on my phone, Want to hear it?" Kariya asked "What's it called?" Kirino asked "You'll find out once you hear it," Kariya said as Kirino looked at him with a confused look and nodded. They stopped as he played the song "Oh is this Edd Sheeran?" Kirino asked as he nodded, Kariya noticed a small ruffle from the curtain from the house they we're standing in front of, He read the plate on the house that said Takuto family, He smirk as he played the music louder "Hey, why is it getting louder?" Kirino asked as Kariya smirked "No reason," Kariya smiled as they started to walk again.

Meanwhile in house Shindou was watching the whole thing. "Master Shindou, it's time to get ready for school," The maid said as she walked into the room "I know," Shindou said as she walked away from the curtain and walked out the door in a bad mood. As Shindou left the he heard a voice that he hated the most right now "Shindou! Wait up," Akane said but to her surprise he didn't stop walking "Hey Shindou! You didn't hear me?" Akane asked as he turned back to face her "No nothing's wrong," Shindou said as Akane smiled at him "Let's walk to school together," Akane said as Shindou nodded.

At school the team was practicing for their upcoming game with the Fifth Sector, Kirino was practicing with Shinsuke "Kirino see if you could score a goal, I would really help me out," Shinsuke said as Kirino looked unsure "Are you sure? I'm just a defender," Kirino said as Shinsuke smiled "That's okay, just give it your best shot," Kirino nodded but he suddenly saw Akane and Shindou talking happily which made him rage "Here goes Shinsuke," Kirino as Shinsuke got ready...BAM! right into the net "Woah! Kirino that was great!" Shinsuke said as Kirino panted "Thanks," Kirino smiled but for Kariya it had the opposite effect, He knew something was bugging him, He was about to ask Kirino if everything was alright until the bell rang for classes to start. After classes the team practiced once again but this time Kirino was playing as a forward which made him feel uncomfortable standing beside Shindou TWEET! The whistle blew as they ran forward "Kirino please listen to me," Shindou said as Kirino picked up the pace quite a bit "Please don't speak to me during practice Kirino said as he passed it to Tenma. A few days past and lately was being more rough than usual, of course people started to notice and tried asking him what's wrong but he just stayed silent like he had no life source in him, Kariya was not happy with so he decided to ask him himself "Senpai, is something bugging you?" Kariya asked a Kirino sighed "Yea, really bad this time, Kariya" Kirino sighed as Kariya hugged him "Wha-What are you doing?" Kirino blushed "I hate seeing you like this so..." He blushed "Will you go out with me?" Kirino blushed hard "Um...I...sure" Kirino blushed as Kariya let go and held his hand happily "Let's spend a lot of time together from today on," Kariya said as he nodded and smiled.

The next day a practice everyone noticed that Kirino was back to his happy self again "Kirino, Your back to your regular self again," Aoi said as Kirino nodded a smiled "Yea, sorry about I was feeling stressed about some things," Kirino apologised "It's alright, it's good to have you back," Aoi said "Aoi, I'm going to go to class early today," Tenma smiled as Aoi blushed "Okay, I'll meet you there," Aoi said as he left "So you like Tenma don't you?" Kirino said as Aoi blushed "I-I just think he's a good player is all," Aoi stammered "Anyways I'm going to go put these back," Aoi said as she pulled the bag of soccer balls into the storage room "This is going to be interesting," Kirino said as he left to go back to class "My only worry now is Shindou" Kirino thought as he walked to class.

**Starmoonbear: Okay here is the second chapter of this story, This is actually pretty short, anyways please review everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Bullying and happy friends **

**Starmoonbear: Hey everyone, I decided to write another chapter of this fanfic so enjoy everyone! Oh! There is a slight Tenma x Aoi in this chapter!**

Kirino was feeling quite uneasy going to school today, why? Because his boyfriend got a sudden fever and can't come to school with him today, he felt uneasy because Shindou would be at school dyeing to talk to him and if this get real out of hand he can't help but over react. He never wanted to over react, it's just him. He was happy that Kariya still accepted him for who he is, that's why he loves him. Finally Kirino walked to school alone, phone in hand and texting his friend.

He finally reached the school and entered the class room. He couldn't help but feel the tension in the air and hearing slight quiet chuckles come out from his classmate's mouths. He walked over to his desk and was shocked; his desk was covered in garbage. He removed the garbage from his desk and was move shocked than ever, His desk had been written on saying awful comments like get a life, monster, girlie girl, dumb, stupid, and ugly and many other words, Kirino decide to man up and covered the desk with papers so he won't have to look at them, he was surprised that the teacher didn't notice but he kept quiet about it. Soon classes were over and went over to his locker, he was waiting for something bad to happen and something bad did happen. When he opened his locker inside was ripped pictures of him and his friends, he also had a threat note inside, it said

Kirino Ranmaru,

I hope you like the surprise you had in the morning, but we just wanted to let you know that we want you to stop picking on Shindou, remember him? He's your childhood friend but I guess that doesn't matter , You did stop talking to him...So to make this short this is what we are trying to say, Stop Picking on Shindou Takuto if you don't... you will be in big trouble, your friends too... – From Anonymous

Kirino didn't like this one bit, he was scared something was going to happen to his friends so he didn't dare go to soccer practice he just ran straight home. He didn't tell Kariya what happened today, He didn't want him to worry. Days and days past and this still continued but it worsened each time. He always came home with cut's and burses all over but he hid them, of course this affected his soccer playing as well, He couldn't run properly, defend properly, or even walk properly, everyone in the team noticed this "Kirino?" Aoi asked and he looked at her "Yes?" Kirino replied "Could I talk to you?" Aoi asked as Kirino nodded and they both walked behind the school "You're being bullied, aren't you?" Aoi asked and Kirino looked shocked "I'm right" Aoi said "Let me see your leg" Aoi crouched down and rolled up his pants sleeve, It was bruised and cut all over "Kirino, I think you should go to the hospital" Aoi said in a serious tone, He looked away and said "I'm fine, let's go back to practice" Kirino said as Aoi looked unsure but followed him in the end. The 2 didn't notice that someone was behind the wall listening to their whole conversation, It was none other than Shindou Takuto, He didn't mean to listen to their conversation, he was just getting a drink and heard they're voices and listened, He knew it didn't concern him but he was still worried about his friend. He wanted to find out who is giving Kirino a hard time.

The next day Kariya came back to school again, Kirino was overjoyed but Shindou was not, each time when he saw him he couldn't help but feel anger rage up inside him, He didn't know why at all, He probably guessed that it was because he felt like Kariya took his place, He wished he didn't kiss Akane that day, If he hadn't done that Kirino would still be hanging out with him, The only one guy in the team that he hated the most was Kariya, He knew from that very day when Hikaru Kagayama came to the team he played that prank on him only to make Kirino notice him more, it seems like he knew that Kariya like Kirino a whole lot because he would always stare at him, get his attention, and play silly pranks on him that would make him blush. That's what he hated about him. Suddenly Shindou got a message saying that he was chosen for a new team called Inazuma earth eleven which means that he won't be in the same team as Kirino anymore but he took it anyways. He needed to try to make up with Kirino again.

Shindou tried again and again but still nothing worked until Kariya finally convinced him to talk to him. "Listen Kirino, I want to tell you this before I go," Shindou started "Okay...Wait go?" Kirino asked looking at his friend "Yes, I've been chosen to play for a team called Inazuma earth eleven," Shindou said as Kirino looked down feeling guilty about ignoring him "No need to feel bad Kirino, I just wanted to tell you that I want to start over again," Shindou said as Kirino nodded "I'll come visit you" Kirino said as Shindou smiled happy to have his friend back again.

The day of the departure finally came and the class finally started to stop bullying Kirino, Tenma, Tsurugi, and Shindou had to go as for Aoi she looked like she going to cry and she did she bursted into tears "I feel really bad for Aoi," Kirino said to Shindou as Shindou nodded sadly. Tenma walked up to her and hugged her "Don't worry, Aoi" Tenma said trying to reassure her "Actually a manager gets to go," Endou said "Can Aoi come along?" Tenma asked as Endou nodded "Isn't that great Aoi? You get to come too" Tenma said as Aoi hugged him and nodded. A few minutes later Aoi had everything packed and left with Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi. Kirino was also feeling quite sad; after all they were best friends again, they all left and decide to call it a day but Kirino and Shindou talked all day long on the phone.

After school Kirino would always call Shindou to see how he was doing and he would always reply with "It's pretty okay here," But today he did not sound like it was okay "Arg! This is the worst team ever!" Shindou yelled "What's wrong with your team?" Kirino asked "Everything, they don't even know how to play soccer" Shindou said angrily as Kirino tried to calm him down "Don't worry I'll come visit you Wednesday" Kirino said as Shindou sighed "Alright see you then" They both hung up.

Kirino boarded the plane as he waved goodbye to his friends. He arrived at where Shindou and the others were staying, boy this place was gigantic. He walked up to his room and knocked on the door "If you not Tenma, Tsurugi, or Aoi go away" Shindou said from inside as he opened the door anyways. Shindou looked to see who was at the door, his face immediately went from sad to happy "Kirino, I have a lot to tell you," Shindou said as Kirino and Shindou sat and talked "The new goal keeper is being such a.." Shindou said and Kirino covered his mouth "I think I get the idea," Kirino said as Shindou sighed "Try to deal with him a little longer, who knows he might be a really cool guy," Kirino said "Bad mouthing me behind my back are we now?" The so called goal keep said as he glared at Shindou, He glared right back leaving a huge tension in the air "Hello, I'm Ibuki Munemasa," He said as he held out his hand for him to shake and Kirino kindly did "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirino Ranmaru" He said "Hey Shindou, You should learn manners from this guy" He said as Shindou got up and quickly pushed Ibuki out the door "Nice meeting you goodbye" Shindou said as Kirino chuckled a bit "What's so funny?" Shindou asked "He's a funny guy," Kirino said as Shindou sighed "No during practice, he never takes this seriously," Shindou said as Kirino looked at him "Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to get serious when there's a match," Kirino said as he patted Shindou's back "I hope so.."

**Starmoonbear: Hi! I hope you guys liked it, Please review!**


End file.
